


不讓破心者發現的秘密 (Graves/Newt 懷孕H) 完

by vitex



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pregnant Sex, Relationship Problems
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9206258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitex/pseuds/vitex
Summary: Queenie發現Newt不太對勁，趕快把部長找過來安慰陷入產前憂鬱症的Newt....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Graves/Newt懷孕H甜文。就是為了吃3P親子井而一箭三鵰的腦洞。Newt肚子裡的預定是Credence。  
> OOC、OOC、OOC！  
> 我到現在還是不敢相信，我居然真寫了懷孕文！

晚上，Queenie敲著Tina的房門。

「Newt……他還好嗎？」  
「老樣子，怎麼了？」黑髮女正氣師從書桌抬頭。  
「我從前天跟雅各出去玩回來到現在，他都沒在我面前出現過。我還特地到處找他，可是他總是比我快了半拍離開…就像拿著錶算過時間似的…」Queenie悵然若失，歪頭捧著臉頰。「會不會真的是巧合呢……」  
「我剛才才在廚房，看到Newt在煮熱可可…」Tina脫下眼鏡，了然地皺眉。

這是他們從小到大的默契。Queenie的能力所帶來的影響，如一滴墨掉入清水，旁人的反應清晰可見。躲藏的、咒罵的、試探的……照得無所遁形。所以只要Queenie發現什麼不太對勁，她絕對不會認為自己的妹妹只是單純地疑神疑鬼。

「你覺得他有心事？」  
「我不知道……」Queenie嘆口氣，「也許他只是不喜歡我泡的，畢竟英國跟美國的做法不一樣？」

Tina率先走進廚房。早已是空蕩蕩一片，只剩空氣中還殘留甜膩的香氣。她又走到客房，連敲門都省了。果然整個房間只剩下那個皮箱，不見人影。她走近，蹲下來敲敲箱子。  
「Newt，我們需要談談。」她的口氣堅硬，表明現在的自己不容推託。過了3秒，才從箱子裡傳出悶悶的聲音，像是為了證明自己已經悶在棉被裡似的。  
「…我很疲倦了，Tina。」  
「只要一下就好，」Tina無視Queenie在後頭拉著衣服制止她，用更加哄人的語氣低聲說。「Queenie做了消夜，可以搭配你的熱可可，這樣你會更好睡點……」  
「…我真的累了，明天吧。」  
「累了就別躲在箱子裡，Newt Scamander，想想你的孩子。」  
Tina迫不得已拿出殺手鐧。  
「他現在隨時可能出生。我不是奇獸師都明白，一個全身是血的虛弱媽媽跟一個全身是血的新生寶寶待在原始森林裡的後果。你不會想把這些乖孩子因野獸的天性，全都變成殺人凶器吧？」

她半是威脅半是擔憂。這件事已經壓在她心頭很久了，總算趁著這個機會說出這個假設。  
這純粹只是個假設，畢竟誰也不會挺著大肚子還跑到到處都是奇獸的地方去。  
但此刻皮箱的沉默，間接證明自己的極端假設居然有可能成立的。

Tina驚恐地眨眨眼，正要強行突破，皮箱釦子終於彈開，箱子緩緩地打開成90度。一個棕色頭髮、濃厚的瀏海有些凌亂厚重，因此必須比平常人把頭抬得更高，才能跟別人對視上的男人緩緩冒出。半身的他帶著與平常一樣羞澀的眼神，溫和地看著Goldstein家姊妹。  
「抱歉，可否請妳們…」他尷尬地雙手撐著皮箱，無法再往前移動的窘困讓他萬般無奈。  
兩姊妹趕緊伸出援手，小心翼翼地把Newt拉出皮箱口。

現在的他下半身臃腫，就如肥胖的雅各當年卡在皮箱中一樣狼狽。只是不同的是，麻瓜，或稱莫魔的男人雅各，肚子裡裝的永遠都只會是肥肉跟油脂等無傷大雅的東西；而魔法世界的男巫師—不只是女巫師—，肚子大起來的時候，裝的可能是一個將來會哭會笑的生命。

Newt氣喘呼呼地坐在床邊，已經八個月大的肚子讓本來就不是以肌肉取勝的身體看起來就是某種不對稱的比例。尤其前陣子嘔吐、胃脹種種不舒適讓他吃得比以往更少。雖然定期的檢查，總是回報胎兒很健康、是個健康的男嬰、雖然很安靜，胎動異常稀少，但既沒有缺氧也沒任何缺陷，而且非常健康。  
……被用力強調了三次，也許該想想這是誰的寶寶，才會「健康」成這副德性。

「你還好嗎？」Tina幫他擦拭滿頭的汗。對方回以安撫的微笑，並且朝Queenie不安地瞄了一下。  
「我只是累了。」  
「你啊……」她正要插起腰曉以大義，身旁突然發出一聲細小的尖叫。  
破心者Queenie摀著嘴，由驚訝轉為震驚，並立刻化為悲痛。  
「喔，梅林啊！…」  
「不、不、不……事情不是妳想的那樣！」  
Newt立刻搖手，Tina打斷他的否定，著急地問。  
「發生什麼事了？！」  
「可憐的Newt…」Queenie蹲下，白皙修長的纖細手指撥開黏在Newt額頭上的頭髮，替他委屈。「這種事不該悶在心裡，你更不應該躲著我才對啊。」  
「真的……不是……」本就不擅言詞的Newt，面對他人強烈情緒的壓力下，更加結結巴巴。  
「放心好了，我們會去幫你跟寶寶問個清楚的。Tina，我們走。」Queenie站起，一反平常的親切，居然拿出魔仗，難得扮起領頭角色地拉著Tina就要衝出去。  
「走去哪？」  
在旁邊一頭霧水的Tina，板著臉半是擔心半是驚恐地在兩人身上來回審視。  
「還有哪？當然是……！……」

**

Newt在來不及阻止金坦姊妹行動後，艱難地爬起，趕忙收拾皮箱跟外套就要離開。可惜水腫的四肢跟腰酸背痛，花了他一些時間。等他準備套上靴子時，有人已經隨著小型旋風出現在房間裡，並輕輕嘆一口氣。  
來人所製造出來的每一個聲響都讓Newt心驚膽戰。  
他後來解釋自己當時害怕成那樣，應該是出於母性保護的本能。  
他想逃，逃離那個人，最好這輩子都不讓對方碰到自己跟寶寶。

惡閃鴉立刻從掌心釋放，朝來人突擊，如巨大蝴蝶般張開翅膀，細小卻銳利的尖牙對準敵人就要刺下。這的確緩了緩對方的行動，可惜身為美國魔法國會安全部長，就算一開始失了先機，也能在恢復鎮定的同時解決難題，並一手把人抓回來。但卻沒計算好過了兩個月，屬於兩個人的結晶在對方腹部內驚人的成長速度。Newt一肚子撞上Percival Graves，甚至還差點絆倒。  
幸好只是差點，但就已經夠讓他驚恐了。

「Newt Scamander，你在幹什麼？」他用比平常還少一半的力道握住對方的肩膀，讓那習慣歪斜著頭不直視他人的奇獸師，能夠正視自己一次。  
Newt如願以償地瞄了他一下又低下頭，一點都沒有久別重逢的喜悅。反而像是  
他是個吃人野獸，正對他施加壓力，怒吼低吟。不對，如果他真的是，對方肯定不會有這麼難看的臉色，而是欣喜微笑，試圖安撫他煩躁的情緒，讓他只想躺在對方細瘦的膝蓋上。  
美國魔法國會安全部長在心裡扶額。  
……到底幾次了，為什麼他總是要跟根本不是人類的東西爭風吃醋？

「……我什麼都沒說，Mr Graves。」棕色腦袋越來越低。  
「Mr？」Graves為了這刺耳的稱呼下了結論。「你以為我是為了什麼才過來的？罵你嗎？」他把人帶到床邊坐好，對方雙手護著肚子沉默以對，更顯無助。  
看到這幅畫面，Graves放緩了聲音，單膝跪地，好讓自己能與之對到視線，直接切入主題。  
「瑟拉菲娜是我的上司，我跟她共事的時間超過情人能容許的範圍了。所以不可能。」Graves順著對方的肩膀滑下臂膀。「而且我記得那天除了幫瑟拉菲娜披上大衣跟撐傘外，我甚至沒跟她說過一句話。我不知道這有什麼好讓你鬧彆扭的？」  
「……我沒鬧彆扭。」Newt咬著唇，手指在肚子上磨蹭著。  
「那你為什麼要躲著我？甚至躲Queenie？」這次是真的實際地摸了下疼痛的額頭，耳邊彷彿還殘留剛才兩姊妹的叨叨唸唸。Queenie也就算了，但事態肯定非常嚴重到連Tina都有這麼反常的舉動。

「我沒有。」棕髮男人繼續給予否定的答案，直到Graves不認同地挑起一邊粗眉，才慢吞吞地解釋。  
「我只是不習慣……這種感覺。」  
「什麼感覺？」  
Newt抓緊胸口衣領。  
「一種酸酸的……很像胃痛的感覺。」  
Newt皺眉，Graves也跟著皺，把聲音放得更緩。  
「身體上的？」  
「不是，是心裡頭的…還有更多複雜……悲傷、恐懼、莫名其妙的惶恐……」  
Newt突然抬頭，翠綠的眼珠散發光芒。  
「不過我突然懂了，為什麼有些動物的媽媽會把剛出生的小孩吃掉了。」  
什麼？！

完全無視黑髮男人臉上的驚愕，棕髮男人陷入自我思考。  
「以前我能理解奇獸媽媽怕仍然脆弱的寶寶沾染到別人的氣味，卻無法體會為什麼。寶寶的呼喊跟哭泣應該還是會讓母性戰勝生物性才對，為什麼他們會乾脆把小孩殺掉，事後又痛哭呢？」Newt眨著閃爍的綠眼，恍然大悟如撥雲見日。  
「那是一種很奇特的感覺，本來你是全然擁有的生命，他藏在你的肚子裡，怎麼都不會不見，突然之間脫離你的掌控了。你們變成兩個個體，只要一睡著、一離開，寶寶就可能再也找不回來。才剛生產完的母親，身體跟心靈都非常脆弱，脆弱加深恐懼，根本沒辦法分辨是非。所以只要一發現有被入侵的情況，就會想要趕快消滅掉這些外來敵人的痕跡。這種需要百分之百、完全擁有的控制感，我想也是因為母性的關係吧……」

「爸爸呢，Newt？」Graves輕輕打斷。「難道爸爸都不幫忙看顧寶寶嗎？」  
「爸爸？哺育大部分都是媽媽的事，爸爸很少參與。」Newt像是神遊般的回答。「有些一播完種就離開；有些會同時有好幾個窩；還有些會被懷孕的媽媽吃掉，好補充營養……」  
「但有些會跟媽媽一起，守護著窩，合力把寶寶養大。紫角獸就是。」Graves握住對方放在肚子上的手，手掌全然覆蓋在Newt膨脹的肚子上。  
「還有人，人也是這樣。」他兩膝跪地，垂下眉毛，卑躬屈膝，全然地陳伏在這個懷孕的母親面前。  
Percival Graves終於知道問題出在哪了。

「Newt，很抱歉我把你寄放在金坦姊妹家，獨自出差兩個月。我不能帶著你去。任務危險又漫長，怕你太累，寶寶太脆弱。」他低聲下氣，第一次當爸爸的手足無措，讓美國魔法國會安全部長心甘情願地跪在地上，承認自己的失敗，一如懺悔的罪人。  
「如果因為這樣讓你沒安全感，感覺被拋下，是我的錯，我的疏忽。但除了這裡，我不知道這世界上還有哪裡可以讓我安心。」自己那寬敞豪華卻曾被最惡名昭彰的魔法師偷襲過的家，更是絕對不允許。  
「看來我還不夠讓你信賴，才會……」  
「我相信你，Percival。」Newt微微側歪，低頭望著他。「我就是相信你才不敢讓Queenie知道，怕你們大驚小怪。你已經夠忙了。」  
早就習慣自己處理所有事情，不麻煩別人的奇獸師咬著唇。「你知道了又能怎麼辦？也只能浪費時間陪著我，乾著急，幫不了什麼忙……只有我自己能控制住不安，那種毫無根據的……」  
奇獸師停頓了好一會，著急地眨眨眼，居然找不到正確的詞彙來描述。

那個傻愣的模樣，讓Graves從等待觀望，到軟化嘴角，最後磨光耐心地乾脆捧住他的臉，上前親吻那對方還呆愣著的唇。長驅直入。自己帶有外頭寒氣的舌尖融化在對方溫暖飽和的口腔，同時滋潤彼此因長久分開而乾燥僵硬的嘴。  
而且居然有巧克力的味道。

Graves不嗜甜，卻如玻璃獸看到閃亮物體般，傾身上前追尋那跟Newt很契合的味道。他的雙臂撐在兩側，加深巧克力吻的同時，還有理智知道要跟對方保持著距離，讓對方小心往後移動身體躺在床上。他們急躁地踢掉鞋子，脫掉累贅的大衣跟背心，兩個月的隔離讓他們如青春期的少年般魯莽衝動，忙著追逐彼此的舌尖，光聽著彼此的喘氣聲就像火柴在磨砂紙上一劃，輕易地就點燃了火苗。年輕奇獸師也少了以往的羞澀，輕輕回舔，默許他接下來的舉動。

Graves平坦的小腹輕頂著Newt的大肚子，左手張開，無杖魔法所到之處，胸前的鈕扣一個個蹦開，對方英國式複雜繁瑣的衣著更是迅速瓦解，像片片花瓣一層層敞開，墊在腰酸背痛的奇獸師身下，最後赤身裸體。Newt羞紅了臉，一瞬間不知道該遮住那龐大的肚子還是該遮更下面的地方。自己本來就有多處傷疤的身體已經夠不好看了，如今還又腫又胖，他最近只敢瞄一眼鏡子，就嚇到趕快找衣服遮起來。而眼前這位半跪著的黑髮正氣師還彷彿被嚇到般地目不轉睛耵著看，明明比自己略矮，卻居高臨下地撐在他的上頭，有力的臂膀彷彿要替自己撐住所有砸下來的石塊及危險。

Newt心跳加速地看著對方逐漸逼近的英俊臉龐，對方撥開他黏在額前的潮濕棕髮，在他的額頭，臉頰，脖頸，鎖骨，肩膀，胸口，每條傷疤，最後是肚子，落下許多許多的吻，宛如虔誠的儀式，某種承諾，無言地傾訴著，他會為他做任何事。

「別把我排除在外，Newt。」  
「別把自己逼得這麼緊，別讓我又在不知不覺中，犯了滔天大錯。」Graves雙手捧著那圓潤結實的肚子，如視珍寶。「我會努力學習如何做一個爸爸，但同時，也請你手把手的教我。」美國魔法國會安全部長把下巴輕靠在對方的肚子上，揚起越來越厚重的抬頭紋望著眼前的棕髮巫師。  
「不然把我當成一隻奇獸馴服好了。」

Newt被逗笑了，藏在長瀏海下的閃亮綠眼睛彎成兩個漂亮的圓弧形。  
「那不是馴服，是我努力了解並配合他們的天性。好保護他們、讓世人不再誤解他們。」棕髮巫師撫摸Graves已漸長的白髮、比他們初次見面還多了好幾道皺褶的眼角、跟稍微冒出的細細鬍渣。  
「但你可能比Frank還難馴服。」  
那種翱翔天際，天生帶著傲骨，大部分的人都只能仰望，美麗與智慧並存的生物。

「那可不一定，Newt mommy，」Graves親吻他的掌心，並且在那充滿可愛小雀斑的臉上點點吻痕，Newt的雙手攀附他的脖子，在他耳邊輕緩地喘氣，連呼吸都不敢太大聲似的微弱呻吟，就如搔癢般讓心更癢。  
「必要的時候，你會發現，我比最受兒童喜愛的寵物阿帕魯薩胖胖球 (Appaloosa Puffskein)還乖。」  
沿著細長的脖頸一路舔下，對方本來結實精瘦的身體，似乎沒因懷孕而變胖多少，也許是骨架本來就太瘦小了。那突出的鎖骨依舊優美，肩膀依舊一掌可捏握，胸前更沒因懷孕而拱起，而是更顯粉紅。  
他張口咬下去。  
對方發出一聲驚呼，捂著嘴巴充滿潮濕的綠瞳瞪大望著他。  
喔，變敏感了。  
Percival Graves勾起一笑。

**

「…拜託……Percy……已經夠了……」  
Newt都快哭出來。他扶趴在床上，累贅的肚子，正安穩地放置在身下由枕頭跟棉被墊高的柔軟織物上；本來還撐著的雙手現在只能無力地攤在已經被汗水弄髒的床單上，只有臀部被抬高，正接受著後方男人的侵襲。  
說侵襲是好聽，男人此刻的動作，緩慢到像是在拉慢節奏的小提琴，像是在用Newt的後穴，慢火燉煮著自己的手指。

許久未有親密的身體跟懷孕所增加的荷爾蒙，讓逐漸開始為寶寶出生而準備的產道比以往更柔軟與潤滑。男人一定知道這點，卻偏偏裝作不知道這件事。  
Newt覺得明明都能吞下三根指頭了，為什麼他還在用兩根？  
他都已經快感受不到那麼細小的東西了！

「你流了好多，真濕…」都是繭的粗糙右手輕輕滑過Newt的背，Newt忍不住像貓咪似地仰頭，滿是傷疤的背脊更勾勒出一道弧形，完美得讓Graves舔唇。「但還不夠…我不能再讓你受半點傷…你要忍住…為了寶寶……」  
右手掌從脊椎一路滑到最尾端，像是彈奏慢歌的鋼琴手，優雅又不失力道。Graves更硬挺的下半身"不小心"地磨蹭到對方的大腿。Newt差點尖叫。他已經忍到整個眼眶泛紅，難耐地往後移動，想讓對方的手更加深入。背後的男人卻退縮了，僅留下指尖還在穴口徘徊。永遠剛正不阿、行動迅速的美國魔法國會安全部長，此刻像個猶豫不決的孩子，彷彿改了性，只要碰到有關寶寶的事就害怕到什麼都做不了，搞得他好像不知羞恥的蕩婦，一直在引誘對方似地扭動身體。  
梅林才曉得Newt幾乎想用激將法：「你該不會又被人奪了身份了吧！」

可是他還沒脫口而出，對方就傾身輕趴在他背上，溫暖胸膛上的點滴汗水宛如乳液般融化在他們隙縫之間。剛才還幫自己擴張的手掌壓在Newt的手背上，Newt感覺到那雙手滑膩又冒著自己熟悉的腥味，羞愧到害怕低頭會瞄到。只能仰起頭，聳著肩，那凹陷的弧度剛好契合黑髮正氣師的臉龐。微喘的氣息正噴灑在自己的肩上、側臉，如同那動人的嘴唇，熾熱地令他戰慄。

Newt的腦海瞬間閃過許多奇獸，耳鬢廝磨的畫面。  
他們互相磨蹭，把自己的氣味留在對方的身上宣告主權；但也同時渴求對方的體溫、肌膚的觸感。再怎麼侵略性強的生物，在找到愛侶時，火爆的脾氣就如同炸開的蒲公英，化為輕柔飄散的塵埃，撒在平靜的溫存裡。  
他曾看過無數次那樣安寧祥和的畫面，無時無刻都守候在一起，什麼都不做，肩膀靠肩膀，彷彿可以這樣一輩子。他不嫉妒，也不羨慕，但永遠只能默默走開。而此時此刻浮上心頭，他卻動容想哭。

「Percy…求你……」他乾澀地發出聲音。  
「媽咪需要爹地做什麼？」對方在他的耳邊烙下慵懶低沉的嗓音，一副乖順貼心的模樣。如果Newt不是已經焦躁到分不清現實跟夢境，應該也能體會到對方的呼吸也越來越沉重，早就把他自己逼到極限。  
只要再撐一秒，也許自己就不用說出這麼羞愧的請求。

「我……不需要溫馴的胖胖球……我不想你乖…」Newt顫抖地哭喊著。「……我需要你……最好像烏克蘭鐵腹龍 (Ukrainian Ironbelly)那樣……」  
「哪樣？」  
Newt扭動了一下身體，身體所有的血液都流向了臉，甚至比Graves的氣息還熱。  
「操我。」  
咬唇，他終於掙扎地說出。

那兩個字就像咒語—當然Newt很確定沒有這種咒語—對方沒有任何的遲疑就扶著Newt的腰捅了進來，在他還來不及適應的時候就已經一前一後地快速撞擊著。  
「慢點…！…Percy…！…」  
剛才那個信誓旦旦一切以寶寶安全為主的男人又不見了。Newt咬著床單，雙手扶住欄杆，免得自己越來越向前滑，正全力接受從後方一波一波的衝擊。他感覺膝蓋顫抖得像廢墟，隨時隨地會因為下次更猛烈的撞擊而潰敗。

「我已經忍很久了，真可惜你看不到你現在有多美…」Graves每一下都深沉又用力地進入，在失去理智之間抽起一絲精力觀看眼前美景：纖細的英國奇獸師半跪著，小卻渾圓的兩個臀肉，聚合成完美弧度的縫隙間，正插著自己半截的分身。他那已經憋到幾乎爆裂的下半身，如今像倦鳥歸巢般捲曲在安穩的窩裡，卻還不知足地不斷磨蹭著對方柔軟的體內。那略低的體溫令他戰慄、緊緻的隧道讓他流連忘返，比以往還潮濕多汁的入口像是邀請人，什麼樣的角度都能輕易滑進去。本以為剛才緩慢到逼瘋人的前戲應該已經夠了，結果還是很緊。他只好用土法煉鋼的方式，讓對方更敞開些。  
畢竟他真的很怕傷到寶寶。

「…全身都是疤就已經夠美了，還懷孕……」他稍微停下，寬大的手掌反覆摩擦那凹陷下去的腰線。  
「你跟寶寶都美極了。」  
「別…別再說了…」  
臉紅到都快炸開的棕髮奇獸師，回頭怒瞪就愛說奇怪下流話的黑髮正氣師。就被嘴角噙笑的他一口吻上。他讓對方忙於跟自己的舌尖糾纏得同時，小心翼翼地把對方的身體翻轉過來。Newt很配合地稍微抬高了腰，又主動分開了大腿。Graves挺起結實健美的身軀，擋住頭頂的光源，彷彿又突然間高大起來，一如Newt深愛的那個人。Newt迷茫又害羞地看著對方萬分珍惜地親吻自己的小腿，一路親到腳踝，溫暖的手掌握住那略冰又纖細的地方。

明明自己才是擺出最卑微姿態的那個，Newt卻覺得是對方降貴紆尊的跪在自己面前。  
「Newt，」對方把他的腳拉開到最極限，用幾乎讓Newt差點重新愛上的深情告白語調說：「抱歉我沒看過龍交媾，不過你把我跟那種龐大生物比較，真是與有榮焉。」  
「Per.....Percival！」  
「抓好你頭頂上的欄杆。」  
用力一頂，把那本來是憤怒的警告變成了驚喜的高喊。

寶寶會不會感受到我們的愛呢？

**

「你感覺到了嗎？」  
情事結束的他們慵懶地抱在一起，Newt突然輕呼，拉著Graves的手緊貼著自己渾圓的肚子，並很開心看到黑髮正氣師因感覺到裡頭的蠕動而驚訝的表情。卻沒注意到自己也因為能同時感受到兩邊心跳的律動，而露出更柔軟的神態。

「他很少動呢，這對八個月的胎兒來說不太尋常。」等悸動過去，Newt吃吃笑地摸著肚子，像在稱讚寶寶。「今天動得這麼頻繁，說不定是聽到你的聲音。」  
Graves把他拉進懷裡，輕咬著年輕奇獸師的耳朵。  
「看來他比較像你，比較害羞。」  
對方被氣息弄得咯咯笑，彷彿撒嬌般的扭動著。隨著Graves不容許他逃脫地穩穩扣住他的腰，Newt才安穩地靠在他的懷中，有一搭沒一搭地說：  
「我希望他誰都不像，他是個獨立的個體，Percival。」  
「最好他不姓Scamander，也不姓Graves。就算是個爆竹我也不在乎…」  
Newt轉過身，期待又害怕的綠眼果然捕捉到英俊的黑髮正氣師正皺緊眉間川字。

「是的，他會一輩子受人欺負，被瞧不起也抬不起頭，嚴重的話還會被趕出巫師界。」Newt緩緩解釋。「……但這樣他才能無拘無束，不必背負那種對找尋個人存在意義毫無幫助的姓氏血緣。」  
「他可以自由戀愛，甚至可以向雅各一樣當個單純卻問心無愧的麵包師。」  
「…別跟除了我之外的人說這種話，Newt，這很危險。」Graves抬起年輕奇獸師的下巴。他從對方微微顫抖的肩膀知道，這也並不是對方所望。他們雙方的家族從來沒有出過一個不會魔法的後代，可是他們也都同時受夠了所謂悠久歷史的沉重包袱。這種近乎大逆不道的想法，也只有叛逆心其實比所有人都重的赫夫帕夫退學生才想得出來。

對方只給了他一個信賴的擁抱，頭縮在他的肩頭。  
Graves嘆口氣，棉被輕緩地飄在空中，蓋在兩人身上。  
「以後的事以後再說，爆竹也不是我們或他自己能決定的。睡吧。」  
彷彿自己的安定感染了Newt，對方也逐漸發出代表放鬆的穩定呼吸。  
而Newt剛才所散發，對未來的擔憂跟不確定感，居然也稍微感染到他。  
Graves擁緊了懷中沉睡的人。

他唯一能確定的是，他跟Newt都非常愛他們的孩子。  
他們會不計任何代價讓他快樂。  
這個寶寶將來絕對會活在一個充滿愛的地方，生生不息。

但他錯了。  
他不知道，在第二次世界大戰爆發後的某一天，他必須要面對，是要救Newt還是寶寶的決定。不容思考的急迫情勢讓他反射性地就往某個方向跑。  
而這個決定，從此像個纏繞的詛咒讓這個家痛不欲生。  
他跟Newt，從此沒再見過寶寶，一直到好久好久以後才尋獲他。  
那時候，站在Graves面前的，是一個成年卻墮落的黑巫師。黑亮的頭髮，高瘦卻縮著肩膀，那副擁有他們所有共同點的軀體，卻充滿著針對他的最深沉的怨恨。  
那個人不姓Scamander，也不姓Graves。

那是一個無可避免的錯誤。  
但此時此刻，他並不知道。  
所以只需抱緊懷中人跟寶寶，就像他原本所確定的那樣。

**

直至清晨，金坦姊妹都沒能回家。  
在雅各家窗戶前托腮的Tina，偶爾瞄一眼正跟雅各甜蜜蜜談情說愛的Queenie。除了一邊認真懷疑妹妹是否真的如自己想像中清白外，一邊苦等著自家上司的貓頭鷹送來她們可以允許回家的消息。  
真是清官難斷家務事。

Tina望著被遠方濃厚的烏雲遮蔽住的太陽，並沒有帶來讓人清爽的光明，只不過把天空照得更灰白。而濃霧依舊正常地籠罩整個紐約。

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 阿帕魯薩胖胖球：紐特‧斯卡曼德來到紐約的其中一個目的，就是為了想要買隻阿帕魯薩胖胖求當生日禮物。胖胖球非常好照料，因為牠們生性平和溫順，什麼都吃（從剩菜到蜘蛛），還會幫巫師舔鼻孔吸掉惡靈──總之牠們很受魔法兒童歡迎，是最常見的寵物之一。
> 
> 烏克蘭鐵腹龍：紐特表示自己身為巫師也參與了世界大戰，而他負責訓練烏克蘭鐵腹龍 (Ukrainian Ironbelly)。根據《怪獸與牠們的產地》描述，烏克蘭鐵腹龍有著鐵灰色的鱗片、深紅色眼睛；牠是所有龍當中體型最大的，因此飛不快──但是牠依然極端危險，可以將整棟建築物踩扁。
> 
> 來源：  
> https://www.hpfl.net/#!/online/forum/viewthread.php?f=2&t=3451
> 
> 看到大家都很糾結最後一句話Orz，我也沒想要寫續篇，所以就乾脆把Credence怎麼黑的後續寫清楚。但因為應該不會寫，所以「但他錯了」等之後的片段，大家也可以當沒看到(被狂揍)
> 
> 會寫這篇，一部分也是剛好在看《背離親緣》(Far From The Tree)這本書。主要是講述有缺陷的孩子，這些掉到另一個世界的果實，背離了父母的預期和想像。這些父母也因此走入完全不同的人生，他們有異於常人的生活。這些與眾不同的孩子，又如何尋找自我的身分認同？非常厚實，跟Credence也有點像，大推XDD  
> http://pansci.asia/archives/100910


End file.
